


Frank and Gerard: the musical (A retelling of Bonnie and Clyde: The Musical)

by glitterydesires



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bonnie and Clyde Fusion, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterydesires/pseuds/glitterydesires
Summary: Frank is a small town boy who works at a bakery. Gerard is also a small town boy with some rough patches, also he’s on the run. What happens when these two find themselves and fall in love?
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Kudos: 4





	1. Picture Show

**Author's Note:**

> [] means it’s sung unless it’s specified.
> 
> The year in the fanfic isn’t specified but it is modern times.
> 
> Christian Slater is a celebrity in this but all other celebrities mentioned aren’t famous in this and are their own characters.
> 
> Cast list:
> 
> Bonnie Parker - Frank Iero  
> Clyde Barrow - Gerard Way  
> Buck Barrow - Mikey Way  
> Blanche Barrow - Ray Toro  
> Cumie Barrow - Winona Ryder  
> Sheriff Shmidt- Brendon Urie  
> Ted Hinton - Tyler Joseph  
> Governor Miriam Ferguson - Lana Del Rey  
> Henry Barrow - Johnny Depp  
> Frank Hamer - Dallon Weekes
> 
> Also starring: Hayley Williams, Halsey, and Marina

It’s a dark stormy night. There’s shots fired and haze of grey smoke on the distance. Gerard Way and Frank Iero are in the dusty grey Sedan in the middle of the desert. There’s nowhere to run to. They’re done. In a matter of hours, it’ll be all over the news that leads have found them as the suspects. 

As they look into the distance of the rubble, they think back to their younger selves.

Picture Show

Instrumental: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kab5zsbIqv0

[young Frank, singing]  
I can see me, I can see me  
Livin' just like Slater  
Sippin' champagne, can't you see me  
In the middle of a dance floor

That could be me, that could be me  
Doin' things like Slater  
Flirtin' madly, looking dreamy  
These are things you take a chance for

It must be great to be called the 'It Boy'  
Your face on every magazine  
That's where I'm gonna end up one day  
Trust me

I wanna be him, I wanna be him  
Dressed in style like Slater  
I can see me, can you see me  
The main attraction at the picture show  
Like Christian Slater, like Slater

[young Gerard, singing]  
I wanna live the life of an outlaw  
I'm gonna be like Billy the Kid  
And when the law has got me surrounded  
No doubt, I'm gonna shoot my way out

There weren't a man alive to outdraw him  
No ballroom bully could stand a chance  
He had the looks that everyone goes for, me too  
Billy, I want to be you

Bang bang, you're dead  
Bang bang, you're dead  
Ain't nothin' I can't do with a gun

[young Frank, singing]  
I'll be ready, I'll be ready  
When I switch to Slater  
Ridin' horses, goin' steady  
With a guy who owns a bar

[young Gerard, singing]  
I'm gonna make a whole lot of money  
I won't count cents like my mom and dad  
I will wear fancy jewelry on a random Tuesday, someday  
No one will stand in my way

[young Frank]  
They say when you're a star in the movies  
You get to keep the clothes you wear  
Big stars make thousands dollars a week  
Jesus!

I wanna be him, I wanna be him  
Dressed in style like Slater

[young Frank & adult Frank]  
I can see me  
Can you see me

[adult Frank]  
The main attraction at the picture show  
Like Christian Slater, like Christian Slater  
The main attraction at the picture show!

[young Gerard]  
Bang bang you're dead

[young Gerard & adult Gerard]  
Bang bang, you're dead

[adult Gerard]  
Ain't nothin' I can't do with a gun

[JUDGE] (spoken)  
Michael James Way. Gerard Arthur Way  
You have been found guilty on one count of burglary  
And two counts of auto theft  
You are both hereby sentenced to serve  
Two years at the McLennan County Jail

[adult Gerard]  
I'm gonna be the guy kids look up to  
They'll cut their hair the way I cut mine  
Capone was just like me when he started  
Some guy  
He made it big, and so will I

[adult Frank]  
It must be great to be called the 'It Boy'  
That isn't what they're calling me  
But one day soon I bet you they will  
Trust me

I wanna be her  
I wanna be her  
Dressed in style like Slater  
I can see me  
Can you see me  
The main attraction at the picture show [adult Gerard]

Capone is more to me than a hero

I wanna be like him

I wanna be like Al Capone

He's my hero

Al Capone I wanna be you  
Bang bang  
[adult Gerard]  
Bang bang

[adult Frank]  
Like Christian Slater

[adult Gerard]  
Bang bang

[adult Frank]  
Like Christian Slater

[adult Frank]  
The main attraction  
Christian Slater [adult Gerard]  
I wanna be like  
Al Capone


	2. The World Will Remember Me

This World Will Remember Me

At the cafe, Hayley Williams sits at the counter as Frank stands behind the counter lost in thought.

“Hey handsome, is it true that for the right price a girl can get a little something not on the menu?” The red head girl smiles.

“For the right price a girl can get almost anything these days.” Frank says discreetly.

“You take Monopoly money as cash?” Hayley smirks.

“Go to hell.” Frank smiles. 

Deputy Tyler Joseph enters.

“Hiya, Frank.” 

“Hey Tyler.. Apple pie and coffee?”

He cuts a piece of pie.

“Thanks”

“Hey listen, a friend of mine’s throwing a party Saturday night, Patrick Stump. Went to  
Newark City High School when we were there. Maybe you remember him.” Tyler explains as he eats his pie.

“I don’t think so.”

“Thought maybe you’d like to go.”

“Sure. Are they gonna have live music?”

Tyler is interrupted by a phone ringing. 

“Pretty sure there’s gonna be a whole band.”

He answers. Frank realizes the time and clocks out of his work.

Frank notices the car only has few miles before empty. The sun is beginning to set as his car slows down on the dirty road.

Gerard approaches from the distance.

“Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!” Frank yells.

“Hey! Engine trouble?” Gerard asks. 

“Engine trouble, tire trouble, oil trouble…”

“Looks like we have the same car. Goes through oil like a marathon huh?”

“Yeah.”

“I can see if I can fix it up. And then maybe you gimme a lift into West Manhattan.”

“Sure. Thanks.”

Gerard goes to work under the hood.

“Wait, you live in the city and just come to Jersey for fun?”

“Not for much longer.”

“I don’t know anybody ever moved out of Manhattan to come to Jersey.”

“You do now. Gerard Way.”

Gerard winks and extends his hand.

“Frank Iero.” Frank smiles. 

“You got a beautiful smile.”

“Why, yes I do.”

“Me too. Bet you hear that all the time.”

“So, where you movin’ to?”

“Anywhere I want. Just like the legendary Billy the Kid.”

“Billy the Kid? He was an outlaw.”

“Why, yes he was.”

“And wasn’t Billy the Kid ambushed and killed by some sheriff?”

“He wasn’t ambushed. He died an old man in the arms of a young woman.”

“I’m pretty sure he was gunned down--“

“And I’m tellin’ you--“

“In some hotel room.”

“It don’t even matter. I got plans.”

“Everybody’s got plans.”

“Everybody’s got dreams. I got plans.”

Instrumental: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Csx7TqcpjLc

[Gerard, singing]  
The men in this town  
Live and die and are forgotten  
And it doesn't seem to scare 'em  
I can't wait to get away

Away from the drought  
And the homeless and the hungry  
Where they talk about foreclosures  
Every hot and dusty day

I don't intend to waste my life 'round here  
I've got it all mapped out  
If I can pull just three jobs a year  
I'll be rich, I'll have wealth and fame  
Everyone'll know my name

[Frank, spoken]  
"Pull three jobs"? What does that mean?

[Gerard, spoken]  
What do you think it means?

[Gerard, sung]  
Just like Billy the Kid, and Mr. Capone  
Every kid will idolize Gerard Way  
One thing, young man, I guarantee  
Is that this world will remember me  
Yes, this world will remember me

Don't you think it's time  
That you lost that egg-stained apron  
And wore somethin' made of satin  
From a fine Manhattan store

Yes, I can see you  
In a car with your own driver  
You are headed to your penthouse  
That will overlook the shore

Your face should be up on the silver screen  
You've got that 'It Boy' look

[Frank, singing]  
I can't believe that you see that in me  
I always I knew I'd be a star  
How intelligent you are

[Gerard, singing]  
We are wasted 'round here  
We're too good for this place  
We weren't born to live and die in New Jersey  
This is my plan, there's no plan B  
And this world will remember me  
You and this world will remember me

Frank kisses him. A police siren passes in the distance.

“Shit.” Gerard runs.

“Are those cops lookin’ for you?” 

Gerard quickly ducks behind the car. Frank backs away.

“Well, me and my brother did just bust out of jail. So probably. Listen you don’t have to worry about me. I’ve done this before.”

“I know plenty of men who’ve been to jail actually.”

“Really? Well how many do you know that broke out?”

“What were you in for?”

“Robbery, auto theft, a few things. I like to keep busy.”

Frank grins. Gerard starts the engine.

“So are we going to west Manhattan now?”

“But the police are looking for you.”

“They’re not gonna find me. By this time tomorrow I’ll be miles away. I just wanna see my my friend Bert before I go.

“...Okay”


	3. You’re Going Back To Jail

At the Beauty Salon, not many people are there except Halsey, Lydia, Marina, Ray, Mikey, and Marina. 

“Are you crazy -- breaking out of jail??!!” Ray asks.

“ Now, listen-“ Mikey tries to assure. 

“Don’t you “now listen” me. How did you let Gerard talk you into being like this?!”

“It was my idea.”

“Yours? Yeah.”

“How could you go and do this? Here I was manifesting my heart out that they shorten your sentence.”

“Well hey you manifested my presence. This made it real short.”  
A police car shows up.

“Shit!” says Mikey. 

Ray then tries to run from the scene. Mikey runs into the beauty salon and grabs Halsey’s hair towel.

“How is this going to help?” Halsey states in disappointment.

“Look away.” Mikey insists.

Mikey runs to a big box and hides in it with the towel covering.

“You know what. I don’t want to cover for him anymore.” Ray exclaims. 

“Might as well. Cops do nothing.” Marina implies. 

Sheriff Brendon Urie and his deputy, Bob, enter.

“Evening, ladies.” Brendon says as he walks around the salon.

“Evening Sheriff.” Ray replies.

I’m here about your husband, Michael, aka Mikey Way. You heard from him?”

Halsey gives Ray a look.

“Oh. No.”

“If you see him or know anything of his whereabouts you call the Essex County Sheriff’s.”

“What? I thought he was in jail.”

“Yea. Your husband and his brother got it in their heads to escape.”

“Weird.”

“Yea so call the office straight away, alright?”

“Of course.”

“You have a good evening. Sorry to interrupt your hair.”

Urie and Bob leave. Mikey comes out from the box.

“Wow! you were fantastic!” Mikey exclaims.

Ray reels.

“I’m having a heart attack. They are not gonna stop looking, Mikey.”

“That’s right.” Lydia states.

“They’re gonna get him.” Marina adds.

“They won’t find me if we go away someplace.  
Maybe New Mexico.” Mikey laughs.

“How romantic!”

“How beautiful!” Halsey adds.

“They’re gonna get him. I don’t get why you guys think this is still 1920.” Marina mocks.

Mikey ignores Marina.

“Ray, you’re always talking about wanting to go to New Mexico, start fresh.” Mikey insists

“This wouldn’t be going to New Mexico, it’d be running from New Jersey.” 

“Finally. Common sense.” Marina claps.

“Still, I hear New Mexico’s real nice.” Lydia adds.

“They’re gonna get you.” Marina argues

“You want to be like your brother? Always running from the law? Always lookin’ over  
your shoulder? I love you. I love you more than life itself but we cannot start fresh like that.” Ray argues, “We can't spend our whole lives hiding, Mikey. That isn’t a way to live. It is time to wipe the slate clean. Just start over!”

Halsey, Lydia, and Marina nod their heads.

“You've gotta serve your sentence without fail though.” Ray says.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Mikey questions.

Instrumental: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Y9rTVfqeAs

[Ray]  
Won't be scared to turn the corner  
Or to open our front door  
When you're on the side of justice  
You aren't nervous of the law

Now pull yourself together  
Because you've gone pale  
Mikey, you are goin' back to jail

[Mikey] (spoken)  
But baby, you don't know what it's like in there!

[Ray]  
I know it's hard  
To share a cell  
When you've got nothin' to look at  
Except prisoners who smell  
But when you're done  
When you have served your time  
We'll still be young and in our prime

[Mikey]  
Ain't been free more than a minute  
Ain't had time to change my shirt  
I've been dreamin' of a hot meal  
With you as my dessert

Bring your face close to mine  
And just let me inhale

[BlLANCHE]  
Mikey, you are going back to jail

[Mikey] (spoken)  
Now, baby—

[Ray] (spoken)  
We will call the sheriff and tell him you are turning yourself in  
Right after the banquet tomorrow

[Mikey] (spoken)  
Ray!

[Ray] (spoken)  
It's only just as hard on me  
Well, Lydia, you know what it's like to have a husband in jail  
Tell him how hard it is not having Awsten around!

[Lydia]  
Are you kidding?  
It's a treat to get my nails done  
And have time to read a book  
Sure beats washing things all day  
It's a pleasure not to cook

[Ray] (spoken)  
Okay, that's enough

[Lydia]  
Thank god those prison walls  
Are much too tall to scale  
My darling is nice and safe in jail

[Mikey] (spoken)  
I don't want her coming a'round here no more

[Ray] (spoken)  
Well, Marina's husband's been in jail for two years now  
And she's miserable without her man

[Marina]  
Mmhmm

At first, I really missed him  
I thought I would waste away  
Then I met this boy from Tucson  
And he owned a Chevrolet

[Ray]  
Oh, no

[Marina]  
He had a lot of things that my Ryan lacked

[Ray] (spoken)  
Okay, Marina

[Marina]  
Like teeth and hair and cash to be exact

[Ray] (spoken)  
I think you're done!

[Marina]  
I've now got lots of habits I can't curtail

[Ray]  
Heavens to Betsy!

[Marina]  
I gotta keep him locked in jail

[Halsey & Lydia & Marina]  
Keep 'em inside  
Keep 'em inside  
If we see 'em once a month  
We will be more than satisfied

Ain't that the truth  
Don't mean to be unkind  
Can't put a price on peace of mind

[Mikey] (spoken)  
Ray!

[Ray]  
I ain't like these other men  
I will wait for the time to come  
I want the world to see that  
I ain't married to some bum

It will be hard for us but we'll come through

[Mikey]  
I can't believe what you are askin' me to do

[Ray]  
One thing's for certain, our love won't go stale

[Lydia]  
Oh my lord!

[Marina]  
Jesus, close your eyes

[Mikey] (spoken)  
Ray, I ain't goin' back

[Ray]  
Yes, Mikey, you're goin' back

[WOMEN]  
Tomorrow he'll be back in jail


	4. How Bout A Dance?

How ’Bout a Dance

Frank lies on a blanket and writes in a small notebook as Gerard sits on the hood of his car and drinks alcohol from a jar.

“I figure the first thing is to hit someplace with a payroll. Gas station., grocery store since we can’t do anything without cash. Once I get that, I go to another state. Maybe in the West coast. Cops can’t cross state lines. And they aren't gonna be lookin’ for me in California or Oregon. After that, I’m a free man. I can do whatever I want. And you know what?” Gerard rambles. 

“What?” Frank asks. 

“You’re gonna come with me.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“The smile.”

“Just ‘cause I’m smiling doesn’t mean--“

“I was talking about mine.”

Frank laughs.

“I should get home. And you want to see your friend.”

“That can wait. What are you writing?”

“Poem.”

“What kinda poem?”

“Kind that’s gonna be published.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, you’re gonna see my face in the movies and my poems in the magazines. There’ll be a book, “Poetry by Frank Iero.” And a beautiful picture of me to go ‘long side it. Like this one.”

He pulls a photo from his bag and hands it to Gerard.

“That’s what you call a glamour shot.” Frank describes.

“This is the best picture I’ve ever seen in my whole life!”

“It’s a little old now but I’m gonna get a new one. In a nice hat. I look good in hats. I got a hat face.”

“Read me your poem. “

“You like poetry?

“When it’s comin’ out of your mouth.”

“...Okay.”

“Billy rode on a pinto horse, Billy the Kid I mean...” Frank reads.

“I love Billy the Kid.” Gerard comments.

“I know.” 

“And he met Gerard Way riding In a little grey machine...” Frank continues reading. 

“You’re writing about me?! You wrote a poem 'about me?!... Oh, you’re in love.” Gerard comments further.

“ Billy said to the Way boy, ‘Is this the way you ride?”

“Well my car is a Sedan”

“Are you gonna interrupt me every line?”

“I’m sorry.”

“I can’t read if you’re gonna do that.”

“I won’t say another--“

“There’s a rhythm, a flow to these things.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I appreciate the enthusiasm but--“

“My lips are sealed.”

Gerard kisses Frank then lies back down on the blanket.

“Billy said to the Way boy, ‘Is this the way you ride? In a car that does its ninety per Machine guns at each side’?”

“What does that even mean?”

Frank chooses to ignore.

“’I only had my pinto horse And my six-gun tried and true. I could shoot but they got me. And   
someday they will get you.’”

“It’s dramatic and lil well sappy.” 

“Don’t you call my poetry sappy.”

“It is when you write stuff like that.”

“You don’t know anything about poetry. I am  
gonna be famous for my poetry and my acting career. Don’t you ever call my poetry sappy just because your thick head can’t appreciate it!”

Gerard looks at Frank a bit. Hs is in disbelief that Frank just went off like that. It’s kind of attractive.

“Man, I want you right now.”

“Shoulda thought of that before you called my poetry sappy.”

Gerard smirks.

“Don’t laugh at me!” Frank complains

“I’m sorry, love”

Gerard laughs. Frank looks up to the starry sky.

“I’m gonna be famous. I’m gonna be a poet and an actress.” Frank imagines, “and a singer.

“Singer, huh? Let me hear something”

“Nah. Not in the mood.”

“Aw, come on. I wanna hear you sing. Sing what you want. Unless that’s also gonna be about me getting found by the cops.”

Frank smiles.

“Come on. You’re at a nightclub in Atlantic City. Me and Slater are sit in' ring  
side. The crowd’s going crazy.  
(imitates cheering crowd).  
“Frank! Frank! Frank!”

*music plays*

Instrumental: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=preJGNXCMJ0

[Frank]  
How 'bout a dance  
What do you say?  
I've got some moves  
That I'd love to show ya

Let's find a spot  
And dance the night away

How 'bout a dance  
It's always fun  
Come over here  
Let me get to know ya

Can't beat a band  
To lift your spirits, hon

You look so handsome

How 'bout a dance?  
Let's make a start  
Music like this can really throw ya  
You'll lose the blues  
And you may lose your heart

Tonight is the night I've been waiting for  
Even the moon looks just right  
I'm sure the crowd will make room on the floor  
When they see you look like you do so

How 'bout a dance?  
Let's make a start  
Music like this can really throw ya  
You'll lose the blues  
And you may lose your heart

You'll lose the blues  
And you may lose your heart


	5. When I Drive

Frank and Gerard continue to kiss passionately. 

“Frank?” Linda says.

“Your mama’s home?” Gerard asks.

“It’s me, mama.” Frank responds.

“Why didn’t you tell me your mama’s--“

“What on Earth are you-- Who are you?” Linda asks. 

“Mama, this is Gerard Way. He’s a cousin of my friend,Jamia.”

“Evening. Mrs. Iero.”

“Why are you in my house this time of the evening”

“I--“

“He’s passin’ through on his way to Ohio to begin a job in writing.”

“Writing, huh?”

“Uh, yes ma’am.” Gerard agrees.

“Not many men have a good job these days.” Frank adds.

“No ma’am.”

“You should consider yourself very lucky. My husband did have a job as a writer. God rest his soul.” Linda acknowledges.

Gerard realizes how awkward the moment is. He notices a ukelele.

“Oh hey, who plays the uke?”

Gerard picks up the ukulele and plays a melody.

“That’s nice. Where’d you learn to play?” Linda asks.

“A boy with colorful hair taught me when me and family lived near the Golden Gate bridge.”

“You lived literally at the bridge?” 

“Wl kind of. My dad worked in deconstruction and lost his job in San Francisco. We got evicted and had to find a new place so we lived in a tent near the bridge for a few weeks until my cousin told us we could move to Manhattan.”

Linda puts her hand over her heart.

“Well, Gerard, you may sleep on the sofa. There’s an extra sheet in the bedroom but I’m afraid we don’t have an extra blanket or pillow.”

“That’s alright.”

“Frank, I’ll expect you up very shortly.” 

“Yes, mama.”

“Just remember. Your husband can be walking in here any minute.”

Linda walks away. Gerard sits down on the couch with Frank. He looks at Frank with disappointment.

“You got a husband?!” Gerard exclaims, I mean, that’s somethin’ you should tell a guy!”

“I had a husband. Went to jail about three years ago.”

“He’s still there?”

“No. Just not interested in being a husband.”

Frank takes the ukulele out of Gerard’s hands as he climbs on top of him.

“Is that really what you wanna talk about right now?” Frank asks. 

“Are you expecting anybody?”

“ No.”

Frank kisses him on the mouth. Gerard carries Frank to the floor. They kiss and passion builds until there’s a knock. 

Gerard looks out the window.

“Oh shit! It’s the cops. Meet me tomorrow morning. Eight O'clock. 145 Oak Grove over near the motel. Whistle or throw somethin’ at the second floor window on the corner.”

Gerard runs out the back door. Frank opens the front door to find Tyler. 

“Tyler ? What are... what are you doin’ here?”

“Followin’ some leads on a prison break. Since I was in the neighborhood I figured I’d stop  
by, you know, and make sure you and your mom are okay.”

“We’re fine. Thanks, Tyler.”

He steps into the room.

“Jeez, last time I was in this house was when your grandma died.”

“That was a long time ago.”

“You know, that was the first time I ever saw a dead body. I mean, she was wearin’ lots of  
make-up and all but you could still see she was dead.”

Frank laughs nervously.

“Eatin’ buttermilk pie. And playin’ cards. Those were good memories.”

“I mean yes.”

“So you’re going to the party?”

“Oh yea sure.”

Tyler shyly smiles.

“Ok well goodnight.”

Tyler leaves and closes the door. Frank sighs.

The following morning at Ray’s apartment, Mikey carries Ray into the living room.

“I think most would be shocked to learn just how wild you can get.” Mikey comments.

“Really?” Ray replies smiling.

“I’m gonna miss that over the next eight months.”

“The time you’re away is going to fly by. You’ll see. And I’ll work.”

“No matter how bad things get, people always find money for what they want. Halsey’s vacuum hasn’t worked in over a year, but that woman gets her color done every two months.”

“I love you, Ray.”

“I love you, Sweetie.”

They kiss. Suddenly a random guitar hits the window.

“What in God’s name--“

“ It’s Gerard.”

Mikey leans out the window and gives the all clear

“Michael James Way, you’re using our home as a criminal rendezvous point!”

“Aww, come on Ray, it’s just Gerard.”

“Which makes this a criminal rendezvous point! I want him outta here as fast as possible,  
you hear?”

“He’s my brother.”

“That man puts the Hell in hello.”

There’s now slow knocks on the door followed by three quick knocks.

“You’re like children with your flying guitars and secret knocks.” Ray scoffs.

He goes off to the bedroom. Gerard enters. 

“Hey!”

“You okay?”

“I'm fine.”

“You look like shit.”

“Slept in the woods. You see the papers today?  
Nope.”

Gerard whips a newspaper out of his pocket and hands it to Mikey.

“Mikey and Gerard on Wayed Time.” 

What the hell does that mean?”

“It means we’re on the front page headline!”

“Dang!”

“Remember when we saw saw that movie of Capone riding through town, middle of the afternoon, in a--“

“--white Model T Roadster!”

“That’s gonna be us, Mikey. Driving the open road in a Model T, or you ever see a picture of  
one of those MGs over in Europe? They got a four speed gear box with a top speed of sixty five miles per hour!”

“Dang!”

*music plays*

Instrumental: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfBCK4PsWHs

[Gerard]  
Ain't no car too smart for me  
Got the whole thing figured out  
Two-door, hard-top, Model T  
Limousine or runabout

Put me behind the wheel and stand well back  
Like a crackerjack  
I'll get your heart pumpin'

[Mikey]  
Ain't no car that you can't drive  
I would bet my life on that  
Hot rod, roadster, pick-up truck  
Forty miles in nothin' flat

[Gerard]  
Ain't nothin' better than to drive through town  
With the pedal down

[Gerard & Mikey]  
Watch the old people jump

[Gerard]  
When I drive, when I drive  
I'm in love, I'm alive  
And I forget about everything I hate

When I drive, when I drive  
I can reach sixty-five  
I won't pay the law no mind  
They'll always be behind  
And, man, that just feels great

[Mikey]  
Hey, look, there's danger up ahead  
Here comes the curb

[Gerard]  
Will you stop tugging at my sleeve  
Just hold your nerve

Give me a full tank and an open road  
And watch me explode  
Hey, look at me, I'm drivin'

When I drive, when I drive  
I'm in love, I'm alive  
And I forget about everything I hate

[Mikey]  
When you drive, when you drive  
Life just flies when you drive

[Gerard & Mikey]  
We are the heroes who  
The people look up to  
And, brother, that feels great

[Gerard]  
I can float

[Mikey]  
I can float

[Gerard]  
I can fly

[Mikey]  
I can fly

[Gerard]  
This is how

[Mikey]  
This is how

[Gerard & Mikey]  
I wanna live, I wanna die

[Mikey]  
I'm in love

[Gerard]  
I'm in love  
[Mikey]  
I'm alive

[Gerard]  
I'm alive

[Gerard & Mikey]  
When I drive

“He’s here!” Gerard announces.

“Who’s here? Gerard?” Mikey responds

A whistle from the street draws Gerard to the window. 

Gerard rushes out. Ray re-enters from the bedroom. 

“Is he gone?” Ray asks.

“I think he’s coming back.” Mikey suspects.

“Why?”

“I think he went outside to get a boy.”

“Boy?”

“That’s what he said.”

“When on earth did Gerard find time to meet some tart?”

Gerard re-enters with Frank.

“Excuse me?” Frank questions.

“Frank, this here is my brother, Mikey” Gerard introduces.

“Pleased to meet you.” Frank says.

Ray gives a look of shock and says ahem as seconds go by.

“And this is my brother-in-law Ray.” 

Frank puts his arms around Gerard. Gerard turns and kisses Frank.

“How you feelin', Mikey? You feelin' strong?”

“Why?”

“I got some ideas.”

“What kinda ideas?”

“Ideas that are gonna get you out of this dump. No offense, Ray.”

Ray rolls his eyes.

“I figure first we hit up a place with a payroll -- gas station, clothing store--“ Gerard adds on.

“Mikey!” Ray alerts.

“What is your problem,dude?”

“Tell him.”

“Tell me what?”

“I uh... kinda got a plan, too.” Mikey hesitates.

“Let’s hear it.”

“I’m uh... I’m goin’ back to... to pri...son.”

“You’re goin’ back to where?”

“...I’m goin’ back to pri...son.”

“I swear it sounds like you’re sayin’--“

“Mikey's gonna go back and finish his sentence and if you had any sense you’d do the  
same.” Ray insists.

“What is he talking about?”

“Ray decided--“ Mikey adds.

Ray slaps Mikey’s shoulder.

“--And me -- you know, the both of us -- that the best thing is for me to go back -- finish out  
my sentence. You know, and then we can drive after that.” Mikey insists.

“I feel like I’m losing my mind here.” Gerad complains 

“Me and Ray, we wanna start fresh.”

“No running, no hiding, no guitars flying in through windows.”

“Maybe you should go back, too. How long would it be--“ Frank calmly insists.

“Going back isntwhat I do!” Gerard cries.

“It’s the only way to wipe the slate clean.” Ray claims.

“You can wipe all you want, Ray. It’s not gonna be clean. It doesnt make a  
difference what we do -- they have been arresting us since we were kids.” 

“You’ve been stealing since you were kids?”

“Even when we didn’t”

“That is true.” Mikey agrees.

“How many times did they come by our tent and haul us in for no damn reason?” 

“Plenty.”

“When I worked over at Mason’s--“

“For a week.”

“--they come by and pat me down. Right in front of customers. Now, how’s a man  
supposed to keep a job? Makes no difference what we do. The pigs are gonna keep coming after us.”

“Not if you seek forgiveness” Ray interjects.

“The sheriff doesn't give a rat’s ass about forgiveness.”

“Forgiveness from others, Gerard. That is the only thing that will truly set you free.” 

“I’m never gonna be set free, Ray. Freedom is something I gotta steal.”

Gerard looks at Mikey. “What’s it gonna be, Mikey?”

Mikey looks at Gerard then Ray.

“I’m goin’ back, Gerard. I wanna start fresh.”

Gerard starts squeezing his fists.

“And what are you gonna get when you get out?! You’re gonna come back here?! And work doing what?! Picking up road kill for like 5 bucks an hour? Or maybe with dad at the gas station, praying somebody with a big ass Mercedes stops in!”

Gerard pushes Mikey.

“And what are you gonna eat?! Huh?! I’m gonna be in control of my life.! I’m gonna live  
the way I want! Out on the open road! You have yourself a nice time locked up in that cage!” Gerard unleashes.

“Let’s go, sweetie.” Gerard tells Frank. 

“Maybe your brother has the right idea. Maybe goin’ back--“

“My brother can do what he wants. Gerard Way ain’t never gonna set foot inside a prison  
again.”

“So maybe we go someplace else. We want to get out of Jersey anyway. You could find a  
job someplace and work. I want you to be a man, honey, not a criminal.”

Gerard looks away and sighs.

“Don’t you ever talk that way to me, sweetie.”

Frank pushes Gerard towards him and grabs his face.

“Don’t look away and sigh at me like that again.”

The room is now quiet. Gerard walks out. 

“I’d stay away if I were you.” Ray comments.

Frank says nothing and leaves


	6. God’s Arms Are Always Open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene features a song by the preacher but i don’t care much about his song so I didn’t include but I did put the spoken parts with the instrumentals.

The next day, Ray and Mikey are at church for a banquet with free food.

“Don’t you look at me like that. You know I’m right. If he wants to descend to the depths of Hell he doesn’t need to drag anyone else down there with him. Not you, not me, not that poor misguided trash he picked up last night.”

“I thought you said it was wrong to judge. Also, I thought you said be quiet so hardly anyone notices us.”

“That was not a judgement. It was an observation. Also, this preacher isn’t bad. He would take my family on trips in his yacht.”

A Preacher appears as Ray helps Mikey on with his jacket and straightens his tie.

*music plays* Instrumental: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Psw-1Qn3ZQk

Gerard notices a car with the keys left in the ignition.

“Put the keys on the seat, mister, and step away from the car.” A man says.

“I do not want to have to use this gun, sir, but I am tellin' you I will—“

“Are those seats leather? Damn, that is a beautiful car, you are one lucky fella. I mean, y'know, till now.” Gerard laughs. 

Gerard puts the gun in his pocket and notices a dress in the stolen car.

"To Frank: I can't wait to see you in this." Gerard says out loud.

“Keep your hands in the air, finger off the trigger, son Place the gun on the ground, Step away from the weapon.” Sheriff warns.


	7. You Can Do Better Than Him

You Can Do Better Than Him

They’re now at the Essex county jail. Marina stands outside her husband’s cell. Ray stands outside Mikey’s cell.

“--And I’m painting the bedroom a nice soft blue. Not too feminine.” Ray assures.

“There isn't gonna be work, Ray.” Mikey thinks.

“We’ll get by. You’ll find something. The universe is looking out for you.”

“Screw the universe.”

“Now Mikey-“

“The universe hasn’t done a thing for anybody I know. And they have been letting the guards  
kick the shit out of Gerard.”

“Well, the universe knows better than anybody, I feel everyone knows that Gerard needs a good shit-kicking.”

Ray exits.  
At another cell, Marina talks to her incarcerated husband, Ryan.

“You swear you’re being faithful to me, Marina?” Ryan questions.

“I swear.”

“If I ever find out you cheated on me.”

“Honey, I promise -- you will never find out I cheated on you.”

Marina then leaves.

Frank enters the prison and is stopped by a guard. He looks through his bag. Tyler notices Frank.

“You missed some party Saturday night.” Tyler begins.

“I am so sorry.”

“I’ve been meaning to come by the diner this week but I’ve been busy as hell. Evictions mostly. Thought maybe you would want to make it up to me.”

“I don’t know. I mean, I don’t think I can.”

“Oh, well anyways, What are you doin’ here?”

“Just visiting somebody. “

“Who?”

“Gerard Way.”

“Gerard Way? You know him?”

“He’s a friend of a friend.”

“I don’t know who your friend is, but I can tell you that Way is a bad seed. You’d do  
yourself a favor to keep a good distance.”

“Thanks for the advice, Tyler.”

He then walks towards Gerard’s cell. Tyler watches.

“Frank! How ya doing sweetie?”

He reaches through the bars and kisses him. 

“How am I doing? I’m miserable without you. I can’t think about nothin’ else but you.”

“I’m sorry, sweetie. Sorry you gotta go through this.”

“When you get out of here you’re going to work, you understand?”

“I got a friend knows a guy in construction in Worcester, Mass.”

“I’d go anywhere on this earth with you, baby.  
Gerard”

“And if it don’t pan out -- they got places to rob up there just the same as here.”

“No more hold ups, baby. We are gonna start clean.”

Instrumentals: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a_wfTm_yBxI

[Tyler ]  
I give you fair warning  
He's no bed of roses, sweet Frank  
I can't see him findig  
The time to raise children  
Hell no

He's wild and he's reckless  
Ain't nothing but trouble  
You're better without him  
You think hard sweet Frank  
And then you should think once again

We both know you can do better than him  
Why you deserve someone who's there all the time  
Someone who thinks crime don't pay

I still see the snowy white dress that you wore  
Playin' the angel in some dumb school play  
For a while I thought that you would  
Fly away

I still see the apple-cheeked girl that you were  
Yep  
Hiding in treetops and feeding the birds  
Making up rhymes  
How you loved pretty words

[Gerard]  
You could find someone that people respect  
A man who is rich and smart  
Someone who's known in all the right places  
And knows the good book by heart  
But I know

[Tyler ]  
But I know

[Gerard & Tyler ]  
You won't do better than me, no  
Not when it comes down to love that is true  
There's no man who could love you  
Like I do


	8. You Love Who You Love

You Love Who You Love

At the Beauty Parlor, Ray cleans up as Halsey puts on her coat.

“Good luck with the hearing tomorrow, Ray.” Halsey says.

“Pray that the universe brings my babe home to me tomorrow.”

“I will.”

Halsey starts walking out but steps back inside.

“Ray?”

“What?”

“...I just hate to see you get hurt, honey.”

“I’m not gonna--“

“That man of yours has been in and outta jail ten times--“

“Seven.”

“All I’m saying is, chances are--“  
“I asked you to pray, Halsey, not to judge. If you can’t do that--“

“ I’m sorry.”

She leaves. Ray continues cleaning up.

At the cafe, Frank cleans up as Linda waits at the counter.

“Charlie says he’s only gonna be able to keep me on another week. There aren’t enough--“

“Hayley Williams said she saw you get on the bus to Eagle Rock yesterday. Where’d you go?” Linda asks.

“Probably was someone else.”

“No. She was sure it was you. I really don’t see--  
Why are you lying to me, Frank? What is so awful that it’s causing my son to lie to  
his mama?”

“I’m in love.” Frank blurts out.

“You’re married.”

You and me both know Mark is never coming back. And I wouldn’t want him if he did.”

“How’d you meet a boy lives in Eagle Rock?”

“He doesn’t live there. He’s... just staying there for a short time.”

“There’s nothing in Eagle Rock except the penit-“, Linda gasps, “Frank Iero. You’re flirting with a convict?”

“I’m not flirting”

“What is goin’ through your head?”

“I love him”  
“ You love who?! Who do you love?!”

“Gerard Way.”

“Gerard Way... The boy who spent the night at our home?”

Frank nods.

“You said he was headed up north to a job.”

“I love him”

“You don’t know him! And what you do know isn’t so good.”

“I know him. I know everything I--“

“He’s a convict you met a few months ago.”

“You always said you and dad was love at first sight.”

“Do not compare some convict to your father!  
Your dad was a fine upstanding citizen.  
He earned a good living and was a good father to you and a good husband to me. Don’t you ever compare your dad to a convict. I’ll see you at home.”

Linda walks out. Frank’s left alone. He takes a glass and smashes it on the floor  
Instrumental: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9eglHjO6j9Q

[Frank]  
I know my heart  
Don't care what people say  
All I know is that I never felt like this  
And besides, I wouldn't change him if I could  
No man's all good

[Ray]  
I always knew what I was takin' on  
But I always felt that I could change his ways  
Even if my man will never fall in line  
I'm glad he's mine

[Frank & Ray]  
'Cause you love who you love  
And you can't help how you're made  
You don't have no say  
Your heart decides  
It's that simple, I'm afraid

Yes, you love who you love  
Common sense may say it's wrong  
There's a part of him you know is wild  
Maybe that's what made you love him all along

[Frank]  
I only care that he's mine and I am his  
There ain't no rules, that's how it is  
Most girls would hate to be standing in my shoes  
But true love's something you don't choose

[Frank & Ray]  
Oh, you love who you love  
And you go with what you feel

[Ray]  
And you never think what's down the road  
While the fairytale seems real

[Frank & Ray]  
Oh, you love who you love  
Common sense may say it's wrong

[Frank]  
There's a part of him you know is wild  
Maybe that's what made you love him all along

[Frank & Ray]  
Could be that's what made you love him all along


	9. Raise A Little Hell

This World Will Remember Us

At the gas station, Frank searches around the pump. He finds thehand gun. Johnny and Winona walk to Frank’s car. Frank quickly hides the gun. Winona hands Frank a paper bag.

“Here are some things for Gerard. There’s a pair of shoes and a self help book.” Winona shares.

“ Thanks.”

“I don’t know what he’d do without you. You’re the one ray of sunshine in his whole life.” 

Frank puts the gun in the bag. 

They drop Frank off at the penitentiary.   
Gerard retrieves a vape pen from under a floorboard. He turns and begins wailing away with the pen.

Instrumental: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n5xNf7pm77k

[Gerard, singing]  
Well who would've thought that a waitress from Rowena  
Would have had the balls to bust me out with my old forty-five?  
And who would have thought that a boy from a small town  
Could outsmart the smartest lawman and walk out of here alive?

My name is gonna make the hist'ry books  
Too bad I won't be here  
I may have started out with small-time crooks  
In a year or two, I'll be as known as Chicago's Al Capone

Frank carries the paper bag as he passes the guard.

“Stop.” The gaurd notices, “Gimme the bag.”

He stops and nervously hands him the bag. He dumps out the contents: A pair of old shoes and a self help book. No gun. Frank starts to go.

“Wait a minute. I gotta search you.” The gaurd thinks.

He puts Frank’s arms up in the air. The guard pats down, starting at Frank’s waist and moving up his sides to brush against his chest.

The guard crouches down and pats his way up his right leg and to between his thighs. Frank puts his arms down.

“You having a nice time?” Frank giggles.

“Get your hands up!”

Frank puts his hands back in the air. The gaurd reaches over to Frank’s left ankle and pats his way up his leg. He suddenly stops when he hits Frank’s thigh.

“ What’s this?” The guard questions.

My mom doesn’t like me smoking at her house.” 

“You got five minutes.” The gaurd snarls.

Frank retrieves a pack of cigarettes that was tucked in his boots. Frank heads to Gerard.

[Gerard]  
Thanks to you, Frank babe, I can make plans again  
I got lots of reasons to keep livin'  
It's true that love can set you free  
And this world will remember me

[Frank]  
You said you'd go good  
Gerard, I wanna be in movies  
I can't name one movie star  
Who's doin' robb'ries on the side  
I know in my heart, babe, that Hollywood is callin'  
How can I be in the spotlight if we always have to hide?

[Gerard]  
We'll need some dough to get to Hollywood  
One or two jobs should do

[Frank]  
But after that, we will be done for good

[Gerard]  
Babe, when Hollywood gets hold of you  
They'll be sayin' "Slater who?"

No need to rush everybody gets our autographs  
"Hell of a ride!" will be the words on our epitaphs

[Frank & Gerard]  
Two livin' legends that's what we will be  
And that's okay with me

Every place that we go, folks'll turn their heads  
They'll be hollerin' from Dodge to Denver  
We are the pair that they'll discuss  
Yes, this world will remember us

We are makin' dang sure that we leave our mark  
You don't leave your mark by diggin' ditches  
No wonder we're who they'll discuss  
Yes, this world will remember us

[Gerard]  
This dag world will remember us

[Frank]  
This cold world will remember us

[Frank & Gerard]  
No way they won't remember us

The guard approaches and opens the gate to hand Gerard the shoes and book. Gerard pulls the gun from his waistband. The guard puts his hands in the air. Gerard shoves him the cell and hits him across the face with the pistol. The guard goes down. Gerard locks the bars and runs off.

At the Iero home, Tyler talks to Linda

“What do you mean she’s gone?!” Tyler questions.

“She’s headed to Utah.” Linda responds.

“When?”

“Last night.”

“With who?”

“A friend.”

“ Who?!”

“I don’t know. “

“Gerard Way?”

“No... No, no... That boy’s in prison.”

“No, he’s not. He busted out.”

At a road, Frank rushes to Gerard who holds a gun as he counts some stolen bills. Gerard and Frank run off.

At Ray’s apartment, Mikey is reading a newspaper.

“Ray! Look at this! Front page!” Mikey yells.

Ray rushes out.

“What?!” Ray asks.

“He busted out! Gerard busted out again! Son of a bitch!”

“I have no interest in your brother’s doing.”

“It doesn't make sense!”

At the office, Tyler talks with Sheriff Urie.

“Well, how else did Gerard Way get a gun smuggled in?” Sheriff Urie asks.

“I don’t know. But Frank’s not a criminal. I know her. I’m telling you he’s innocent.” Tyler assures.

“And that’s your proof?”

“He’s a good boy. Straight A student. He’s got a job. It don’t make sense.”

“He’s the only one who could’ve done it.”

“I know her. Maybe you don’t.”

“So where is he?”

“His mom said he went to Utah.”

At Ray’s apartment, Mikey and Ray are sitting at the couch. 

“Gerard Way somehow got a gun smuggled into his cell, pulled it on the guard and demanded the he be set free.” Mikey reads, He’s free,Ray!”

“He’s a fugitive.”

“They ain’t never gonna catch him. No one drives like Gerard. Dang. He’s famous!”

Frank & Gerard appear driving a 1931 Ford roadster.

End of Act One.


	10. Made In America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another preacher song that I decided to delete. Spoken parts and instrumentals still apply

Instrumental: https://youtu.be/XRpSo2gIzdI

Frank and Gerard are parked near a market.

“Wait, wait. So, all I gotta do is sit in the car while you hold up the store, right?” Frank hesitates.

“And keep the engine running.” Gerard says.

“Oh my God, I’m nervous.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t be doing this.”  
“Wait a minute. Did you see the movie, Heathers?”  
“No.”

“Christian Slater has no choice but to plot revenge -- so he falls in love with this girl and she’s friends with these girls all named-”

“Frank.”

“Okay. I’m ready now.”

They run into the store..

At the McGuire market, Gerard is in the middle of a hold up. He brandishes a gun

“I don’t want to see anybody with their hands lower than their ears. Now, everybody move it along over here.” Gerard announces.

The customers move across the store.

“Not you. Okay, open up the cash register. Come on. All of it.” Gerard tells the cashier.

“Son, think about--” The cashier responds.

“Shut up! You got a safe?”

“No.”

“Are you sure? Under the register.”

“Open it!”

“I’m goin’ as fast as I can.”

“Come on!”

“My hand is shaking.”

Gerard points gun at him. He crouches down and nervously works the dial. Unseen by Gerard, Deputy Bob Bryar enters, gun drawn. Gerard turns to face Bob.

“Move and I shoot!” Bob warns.

“Jesus.”

“Raise your hands and put the gun down.” 

“I can’t put the gun down if I’m raisin’ my hands.”

“You know what I mean. Put the gun down and then put your hands in the air.”

“What if I say no?”

“Everybody out.”

Customers start to go.

“Nobody moves.”

Everyone stops.

“Seems we got ourselves a standoff.” Gerard notices.

“Drop the weapon.”

“You really think you can pull that trigger?”

“You really wanna find out?”

“Now, I am gonna walk outta here.”

“Not gonna happen.”

“Listen to me, Deputy... Drop the gun.”

Gerard and Bob are frozen in a stand-off, each pointing his gun at the other. There then are gun shots. A red spot appears in the center of Bob’s chest. Blood spreads out over his white shirt.  
Deputy Bob Bryar drops to the floor, dead. Gerard stares down at the body.


	11. Too Late To Turn Back Now

At Gerard and Frank’s hide out, Frank is asleep in bed when Gerard enters. He stands frozen then tosses the bag on the dresser. Frank bolts up.

“Jesus, Gerard! You scared the life outta me. Come to bed, baby.” Frank complains.

Gerard doesn’t move.

“What’s the matter, baby?... What’s goin’ on?... Gerard?... Gerard. Look at me.” Frank questions.

“I was holding up a grocery store over in Hillsborough. Easy money, you know? In, out, nobody gets hurt. A grocery store. And this stupid idiot cop comes in and tries to be a hero…” Gerard responds.

Frank puts his hand on Gerard’s shoulder.

“Gerard?”

“He had his gun right on me.”

“What happened, Gerard?”

“I had no time.”

“What happened? ...No... No…”

“It was him or me, honey.”

“I can’t stay.”

“Frank.”

Frank grabs his suitcase and throws it

Instrumental: https://youtu.be/EQXC5t1WC88

[Frank]  
I gotta get out now while I still can  
While I'm still in the clear  
The dream is done, it's over now  
Gotta get me out of here

[Gerard]  
Don't say that, we're both in shock  
We need to think this through  
It ain't my fault, I had no choice  
Nothin' I could do

[Frank]  
With that bullet, you shot him and you shot me  
Gerard, how stupid can you be

[Gerard]  
It's too late to turn the clock back  
I would do it if I could  
We can talk 'bout this forever  
But it still won't do no good

I wouldn't hurt you for the world, babe  
But we'll get through this somehow

[Frank]  
I'll get through this 'cause I'm leavin'  
Not too late to turn back now

Thought I'd sign with MGM  
I won't see that dream die

[Gerard]  
I don't give a damn 'bout MGM  
And don't you say goodbye  
How can you think of leavin'  
Get those thoughts out of your head

You ain't goin' nowhere

[Frank]  
Gerard, I meant what I said

[Gerard]  
You come here right now  
Show me that Frank smile  
Babe, I need to see that smile

It's too late to say I'm sorry  
It's too late for all of that  
We cannot change what has happened  
Let's face what we're lookin' at

You've got ev'ry right to be mad  
But let's move on anyhow  
We were born to be together  
It's too late to turn back–

[Frank]  
My mistake is loving you  
Even if I walked away  
My heart won't let me get far

I would die without you, Gerard

[Gerard]  
I would die without you, babe

[Frank & Gerard]  
Now look how alive we are

It's too late to turn the clock back  
It's too late for all of that  
It's too late to beg forgiveness  
Let's face what we're lookin' at

[Frank]  
I knew I would make the headlines  
But I wasn't sure just how

[Frank & Gerard]  
Feel our journey has just starTyler   
It's too late–

[Gerard]  
It's too late to turn back now  
It's too late–

[Frank]  
It's too late to turn back now

[Gerard]  
It's too late to turn back now  
It's too late–

[Frank]  
It's too late to turn back now

[Frank & Gerard]  
It's too late to turn back now

They lie down on the bed and begin to make out.


	12. That’s What You Call A Dream

At Ray’s apartment, Mikey reads a letter aloud as Ray listens.

“-- And then, there’s this grocery store in Hillsborough I’m gonna hit. Easy money. In, out, nobody gets hurt. I figure we can rob my first bank next week. I’m cashing out a couple of places. I will keep in touch and I will find a way to see you and the folks. Your brother, Gerard.” Mikey reads.

He burns the letter.

“Say what you want about Gerard but he never forgets family.” Mikey believes.

“Maybe you could ask him to try harder.” Ray insists.

“Don’t you ever want it just a little bit, baby?”

“Want what?”

“All the things you can’t have.”

“I have everything I want. And it pains me that you don’t, love.”

“Baby, I have everything I want too... But there’s still things I want. And I’d like to give  
you everything in the world.”

“You stop that. I don’t have room for everything in the world.”

“Nice clothes... Someone doing your hair... Good food... A fine bed…”

“I mean it. Stop.”

“Think how nice it’d be, baby. Buying anything you want. It’s the American dream.”

“Maybe, I don’t want the American dream.”

Instrumental: https://youtu.be/DPrmbhhGPE4

[Ray]  
Just an ordinary life  
Easy days and quiet nights  
Lazy walks beside a stream  
Now that's what you call a dream

No ideas and no big plans  
Happy with the way things are  
No one with a scam or scheme  
Now that's what you call a dream

These dreams of yours make no sense at all  
It's what's inside not what's out there  
We both could have a perfect life  
And not go anywhere

You miss a lot when you ask too much  
You're all I need, not one thing more  
Mikey, all I ever wanted  
Is on this side of the door

Children playing in the barn  
Mikey is rocking in his chair  
In the house, the candles gleam  
Now that's what you call a dream

In the house, the candles gleam  
Now that's what you call a dream

Mikey kisses Ray. There is then a knock on the door.

“If that’s the landlord, you tell him I’m not here.” Mikey says,

Sheriff Urie and Tyler enter.

“Good afternoon Sheriff. Deputy. Is there something we can help you with?” Mikey acknowledges. 

“We thought you might have some idea of your brother’s whereabouts.” Sheriff Urie insists.

“I have no idea where Gerard is.”

“He doesn’t communicate with you?” Tyler questions.

“No.”

“Two brothers get arrested together, break out of prison together, seems to me you boys  
are real close. I find it hard to believe you don’t keep in touch.”

“Like I said.”  
“Maybe a couple weeks in jail--”

“NO! Gerard writes to us is all.” Ray claims.

“Did he tell you he killed my deputy?” Sheriff Urie adds.

“Oh Lord have mercy. Is Frank with him?”

“Yes.” Tyler responds

“I want the letters.” Sheriff Urie declares.

“I burn ‘em after reading ‘em. “ Mikey admits,

“We could lock you up right now.”

“For what?”

“Corresponding with a fugitive.”

“He doesn’t write back! You can’t arrest a man for receiving mail.” Ray complains.

“You hear from Gerard Way again, we want the letter.”

“And you tell him I will not rest until I get him. And I will get him. Same as I’m gonna get  
you again one of these days.” Tyler insists.

“Go to hell.” Mikey yells.

“Mikey!” Ray acknowledges.

Tyler draws his gun and holds it to Mikey’s head.

“Oh my God! No! Please! He’s a good man!” Ray cries.

“He’s a piece of shit. Just like his brother.” Tyler disregards.

Tyler regains his composure, holsters his gun and leaves.


	13. What Was Good Enough For You

At the gas station, Gerard, wearing a suit, talks with Winona and Johnny.

“I have been worried sick about you!” Winona states.

“I’m okay, ma. I’m okay. And Frank?  
“We’re okay.”

“The papers said you killed a police officer.”

Gerard is silent. Winona notices the gun inside his jacket.

“I don’t know you anymore, do I? Not since you went to that prison.” Winona cries.

‘It was him or me.”

“It ain’t safe for you to be here. The pigs keep coming around.”

“I wanna see you again.”

“I don’t think--”

“We’ll meet somewhere. I’ll get a message to you and dad.”

“No. No!”

Winona hugs Gerard then rushes off. Gerard turns to his father. They regard each other.  
Gerard takes cash from his jacket and holds it out to Johnny. Johnny reluctantly takes it. Neither utters a word. Gerard leaves. Johnny puts the cash in his pocket and heads wearily back to work. Gerard watches his father from a distance.

Instrumentals: https://youtu.be/nyzhQ_9tv-A

[Gerard]  
What was always good enough for you, Dad  
Hate to say ain't good enough for me  
Making everything you could ever wanted   
Till your mind and body bleeds, no way

Up before dawn, and you stop when you drop  
Then you ask your God to forgive  
Praying for a day off because of a snow drop  
This ain't no way to live

What was always good enough for you, Dad  
Will not satisfy your son  
Jesse James had much more fun  
Buildin' dreams with just a gun  
That's how the West was won

[Frank]  
What was always good enough for you, Mom  
Gotta say ain't good enough for me  
Makin' punch and bakin' pies  
Paintin' barns and swattin' flies, oh no

Writin' a diary is tough around here  
Boring as hell, sorry, Mom  
I wanna wear diamonds  
One stud for each ear  
Bright as the morning star

What was always good enough for you, Ma  
Will not satisfy your little girl  
More to life than pottin' plants  
I don't wanna miss my chance  
I'm lookin' for romance

[Gerard]  
This country's had it's day  
Depression and breadlines  
Are all that tomorrow will bring

[Frank] (spoken)  
Tell 'em, Gerard

[Gerard]  
The Bible has got it wrong  
Just look at the poor  
Babe, the meek don't inherit a thing

[Frank & Gerard]  
There ain't nothin' good enough for us, kid  
We deserve all we are gonna get  
This world should be notified  
It'll be a bumpy ride  
Thanks to Frank and Gerard

At a bank, Gerard threatens the crowd with the shotgun. Frank holds the leather bag. Both have new-found confidence.

“Alright, everyone, this here is a hold up. I don’t want to see nobody with their hands  
lower than their ears.”  
One of the customers, Pete, speaks up.

“You’re Gerard Way and Frank Iero, aren’t ya?” Pete asks.

“Yes we are.”

“Can I get your autograph?”

“Sure.” Frank says.

Frank approaches Pete, who gives a scrap of paper and a pencil.

“To Pete, if you would.”

“All the best, Frank and Gerard.” Frank writes.

“Why’s your name come first?” Gerard asks.

“Frank and Gerard” sounds better than “Gerard and Frank.”

“Gerard and Frank sounds just fine to me.”

“Frank & Gerard rolls off the tongue better. There’s a melody to it.”

“Hey, Pete. Which you think sounds better, “Gerard and Frank” or “Frank and Gerard?””

“C-C-Gerard and Frank.”

“Shoot, he’s just sayin’ that ‘cause you got the gun.”

Frank grabs Gerard’s gun and poses with it. 

“Now which you like better?”

Pete faints.

“See?”

“We’ll talk about this when we get home.” Gerard acknowledges and turns to the teller, “Now, my partner here is gonna approach the counter with a bag that I would like very much for you to fill with cash.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

“Do you not see this gun, mister?”

“I can’t fill your bag with cash because there isn’t any.”

“This here’s a bank, ain’t it?”

“Yes, but --”

“What is goin’ on here?” A customer asks.

“The bank’s closed.” The teller responds,

“Then what are all these folks doin’ here?” Gerard asks.

“Tryin’ to get our damn money. They’re sayin’ the bank is broke.”

“Not a nickle in the drawers.” The teller assures.

“You’re telling me I’m robbing a bank with no money?”

“Complaint forms are over there.”

“You own like millions of dollars. I don’t even want to know how much your CEO makes. I should shoot you right now. “

“Come on, Gerard.” Frank insists.

“What kind of stupidity-- Come on, baby.”

Gerard points his gun at the teller.

“I lived near a bridge, I was homeless at some point. Do you realize how disgusting it is to be at that point in your life and see people make a million a minute doing nothing!” Gerard cries, “No money. In a bank. What the hell is this country comin’ to!?”

“Gerard!”

Gerard turns and starts to walk out. The Teller pulls out a gun and shoots. BANG! Gerard is hit in the shoulder. He drops the shotgun. Gerard pulls a pistol from his jacket and shoots. Blood gushes from the Teller’s chest as he slides down the post. Gerard and Frank run.


	14. Frank

At Ray’s apartment, Mikey stands with a suitcase in hand as he confronts Ray.

“I gotta go to him. He needs me.” Mikey realizes.  
“I need you, Mikey,I need you.” Ray reacts.

“Gerard’s been shot. He’s in trouble.”

“Gerard’s always in trouble! Gerard’s always gonna be in trouble! He’s not your  
responsibility, Mikey!”

“He’s my brother. Maybe I can get him to stop runnin’ and come back.”

“It is too late for Gerard.”

“It’s never too late. You taught me that.”

“Don’t you walk out that door.”

“I gotta go, Ray.”

“You’re not going because you want to bring Gerard back!”

“There ain’t nothing here for me!”

The words hit Ray like a punch in the stomach. Mikey holds both of Ray’s hands. 

“Come with me, Baby.”

“You walk out that door and it’s over. I mean it.”

Mikey kisses her. He picks up his suitcase and leaves. Ray stands frozen then runs after him.

At Frank and Gerard’s hide out, Gerard sits, shirt off, as Frank treats the wound in his shoulder.

“OW!... Shit!... It’s okay... Shit!...” Gerard cries.

“I can’t do it!”

“Just get a good firm grip on the bullet and then yank it out as hard as you can.”

“I can’t!”

“Don’t even think about it. It’s like removin’ a splinter.”

Frank tries not to be disgusted.

“There is a hell of a lot more blood here than a splinter. And I can see clear inside your shoulder!”

Frank shows him the bloody rag.

“Aw, don’t show me that. Close your eyes. Close ‘em! Feel for the bullet.”

Frank closes his eyes,

“Pinch it hard between your fingers. Pull!!”

He yanks out the bullet. Gerard screams out.

“Jesus, that was disgusting! You okay?”

“I’m okay.”

Frank pours alcohol on the wound. Gerard screams out in pain. He drinks the alcohol then wraps the wound.

“I figured we’d be halfway ‘cross the country by now.”

“Well, we’re outta Jersey. I want to stop running.”

“We just need to lay low.”

“I’m sick of running--”

“We gotta keep moving”

“--and drivin’. I’m sick of the car. I want to settle down.”

“We settle down, I’m dead.”

“So this is it?! This is our life?!”

“Sweetie-”

“I shoulda left ya when I had the chance!”

“We’ll find someplace we can stay for a while. They’re lookin’ for us in Kansas. We’re fine so long as we stay here in Oklahoma. We’ll find an apartment. Somethin’ nice. Read me a poem, I love when you read to me. Read me what you got. Read me anything.”

“I’m not in the mood.”

“Aw, come on.”

“You heard them all. And the one I’m working on now ain’t done.”

“I ain’t done yet!”

“I don’t care!”

“...Okay. But I ain’t done.”

“I understand.”

“You've read the story Jesse James  
Of how he lived a life so hard.  
If you're still in need  
Of something to read  
Here's the story of Frank and Gerard.” Frank reads.

“Nothing rhymes with “Gerard and Frank” Frank tells as Gerard rolls his eyes.

“ What about... Oh, go ‘head.” Gerard thinks.

“Frank and Gerard are the Way gang, I'm sure you all have read,  
How they rob and steal,  
And those who squeal  
Are usually found dying or dead.”

“Like that bank teller. Bam! Bam! Bam!”

Frank continues reading, “There's lots of untruths to these write-ups  
They're not as ruthless as that  
Their nature is raw  
They hate all the law  
The stool pigeons, spotters and rats.”

“You got the lingo baby, you got the lingo. That is good. Send it to the papers. They’ll  
print it.”

“Really? You think they’d really print it?” 

“They’ll print anything that has to with us.”

“Oh my God, I’m gonna be published!”

At the office, Sheriff Urie and the newly appointed Deputy Johnson listen to Tyler as he reads the newspaper aloud.

“They call them cold-blooded killers, They say they are heartless and mean. But I say this with pride--” Tyler reads.

Governor Lana Del Rey enters. The first woman tough enough to do a man’s job.

“--That I once knew Gerard. When he was honest and upright and clean.” Tyler continues reading.

“Hello governor!” Sheriff Urie acknowledges.

“The bitch has killed four people and they’re printing her poetry like she’s Emily friggin’  
Dickenson! We look like fools. I got a warden who can’t keep criminals locked up and a sheriff who can’t catch ‘em when they escape.” Del Rey states.

“Governor, in all fairness--”

“Fairness? Two police officers and two civilians are dead. And public opinion is Frank  
and Gerard are heroes. There is no fairness, Sheriff.”

I swear to you, we are on their trail, Governor.

“I’ve read the reports. You have no idea where the hell they are. Maybe cops are useless.”

“You know what I’m workin’ with here. I got no money, no resources. I got three deputies  
sharin’ two shot guns for chrissakes.”

“We almost had him in a road block but the guy drives like the devil. Before you know it,  
he’s at the state line.” Johnson adds.

Detective Dallon Weekes enters the room overhearing.

“That’s ‘cause Gerard steals the fastest cars out there while you drive the heaviest cars  
built. Your police cars weren’t built for speed, they were built for back roads. Which is why even if you caught him you couldn’t catch him.”

“Who the hell are you?”

“Dallon Weekes.”  
“I contacted retired New Jersey Ranger, Captain Dallon Weekes, and convinced him to accept a commission.” Governor Del Rey insists.

“A commission to do what?” Tyler questions.

“Hunt down Frank & Gerard.”

She leads them to the sheriff’s desk.

At Gerard and Frank’s apartment, Gerard lies back in a bathtub and fiddles around on his ukulele as Frank sits on the edge of the tub and looks through a magazine.

“True Detective says the cops are looking for us in Louisiana and Missouri... Ooo, and listen  
to this --  
“Escaped with Frank Iero, the ravishin’ redhead.” Frank reads.

“That’s you.” Gerard smiles.

“Ravishin’... I like that. It’s more than beautiful. It’s…”

“You.”

“I wish there was a picture. They should have pictures to go along with this.”

“We don’t want pictures. The job is hard enough. Pictures is the last thing we need.”

“Just seems a shame not to have a nice big picture of me to go along side where it says  
“ravishin’ redhead.” Or the cover! I want my picture on the cover! Who do we gotta hold up to get my picture on the cover?!”

“You don’t need no picture, baby. Once someone sees your face, there’s no way they’re  
ever gonna forget it. You’re just partial. Hell I am.”

Gerard plays a melody on ukulele.

Instrumental: https://youtu.be/aK8sEdqRLEA

[Gerard, singing]  
I start thinkin' 'bout my Frank  
From the minute I wake up  
And that feelin' is the best I ever had

He is in my shavin' mirror  
He is in my coffee cup  
I must be in love, or else I'm goin' mad

I would like to write to Frank  
Tell the boy the way I feel  
But I'm better with a car than with a pen

Used to be I'm only happy  
When I'm sat behind a wheel  
Now I don't care if I ever drive again

That boys got somethin'  
Nothin' scares him  
Only piece of luck that's ever come my way

Can't wait to tell him  
How much I've missed him  
Feelin' sorry for James Cagney  
'Cause he's never kissed him

I start dreamin' 'bout my Frank  
Just as soon as I'm asleep  
They're the kind of dreams that keep you in your bed

I am makin' love to Frank  
And that sure beats countin' sheep  
Got a feelin' there are good times up 

They then kiss.


	15. Raise A Little Hell (Reprise)

“Did you hear something?” Gerard asks.

“No.”

Frank turns off the lights. Gerard jumos out of the bath, wraps a towel around his waist and grabs his shotgun.

“Lights.”

“Anything? Shhh.’

“It’s Mikey.”

Suddenly, there’s three knocks on the door. They’re soon followed by three fast knocks. They are then relieved.

“He’s here!”

“Anyone follow you?”

“No. I swear.” Mikey insists, “Just Ray.”

“Do I hear horse foot steps?” Frank asks.

“They’re just my new fashionable and comfortable boots.”

Ray enters wearing ladder lace boots and a red flannel. Gerard whips around, pumps his shot gun. Ray screams. Gerard lowers the shotgun. Ray calms himself down.

“Son of a bitch! You came!” Gerard says as he hugs Mikey.

“Your brother came to try to talk you into coming’ back--” Ray starts.

“Ray-”

“--To give yourself up.”

“I give myself up, Ray, I get the chair. And as happy as that would make you, I’m  
gonna pass. Take a look at this place!”

They head off. Frank follows then stops and turns to Mikey

“Hey Mikey, did you see True Detective? They called me a ravishin’ redhead!” Frank laughs.

They exit, leaving Ray alone.

“Redhead? Please. That was not a judgement, Lord. Just a professional opinion.” Ray scoffs.

He also exits.

A nervous Linda stands waiting in the dark woods. Linda turns to see headlights as a car approaches and stops. The car door opens and closes. Frank rushes on.

“Mama.” Frank cries.

“Oh my God! My baby! Are you all right?”

“I’m okay”

“My precious baby. Listen to me, honey. You’ve got to give yourself up. You’ve got to--”

Gerard gets out the car and there is silence.

“Mama, you remember Gerard.”

“Evenin’, Mrs. Iero.”

“Been a while... Frank does nothing but talk about you. He’s always telling me how much  
he loves you and misses you and I told him that he can come see you anytime he wants. We can always find a way. We will always find away.”

“I want you to know... I’m gonna take good care of Frank. I love him more than anything  
in this world. Oh, and we also wanted to give you this.”

He reaches into his pocket and takes out a small envelope. He holds it out to Linda.

“There’s fifty dollars there. I know how hard times is and we wanna help any way we  
can.”

Linda doesn’t move. Gerard sets the envelope next to a tree.

“I’ll give you some privacy.” Gerard adds.  
Gerard walks off.

“I know how hard this must be for you, mama. But I swear, Gerard’s a good man.” Frank pleads.

“Listen to me, honey. “

“He loves me. Like a poet, he loves me!”

“Frank.”

Frank wipes a few tears.

“I’m okay. I’ve just missed you is all.”

“Listen to me. Tyler says you’ll only get a prison sentence if you come in now.”

“Mama--”

“And while that’s bad, still and all, it’s nothing compared to what may happen before this  
is over.”

“Mama--”

“I’d be happier with you in prison than like you are honey.”

“I’m not gonna leave him.”

“LISTEN TO ME!... I can’t live like this. I can’t live knowing you could be dead any  
minute.”

“I’m the only one alive, mamma. Me and Gerard are the only ones alive in this whole damn  
place. Everybody’s walkin’ ‘round dead but me and Gerard.” Frank insists. 

We hear Gerard whistle.

“I gotta go.” Frank adds.

“No!” Linda cries.

“I gotta go, Mama.”

“Don’t leave, Frank. Don’t leave!”

“I’ll see you again soon.”

“Come home with me! I’m beggin’ you.”

Linda gets down on her knees. t’d)  
“We’ll get a message to you and we’ll meet someplace soon. I promise.”

“Don’t leave! Frank!”

Frank disappears into the dark woods. Linda watches after her. She starts to go, then turns back, picks up the envelope and exits.

At the sherrif’s office, there’s a map of New Jersey on the wall. Pushpins in locations of murders. Sheriff Urie, Deputy Johnson, Weekes, and Tyler go over papers, reports, maps, etc.

“--and now I’ve got some suburban upper middle class breathing down my damn neck!”

“Why the hell are they gettin’ involved?” Sheriff Urie asks.

“Because Way and his brother just broke into the West Manhattan Armory.”

“Holy shit.”

“Holy shit.”

On a dirt road with a stolen car running behind them, Gerard and Mikey unpack the automatic rifles from a crate.

Instrumental: https://youtu.be/SW5IdCKvjM0

[Gerard, singing]  
It's the end of small town thinkin'  
Say goodbye to forty-fives  
Now our dreams are so much bigger  
These are gonna change our lives

Been a long time comin'  
So let's raise a little hell

Why do folks want to be heroes  
Why do they love standin' tall  
Why don't they just hand it over  
It ain't their money after all

[Gerard & Mikey, singing]  
We won't get to heaven  
So let's raise a little hell

[Tyler,singing ]  
All I wanna do is save her  
That is all that matters now  
Gerard took everything God gave her  
I won't rest  
Until I  
Finally see  
Way die

[Gerard, singing]  
Big time's just around the corner  
I can feel it in my bones  
We are gonna be more famous  
Than a hundred Al Capone's

[Gerard & Mikey, singing]  
We won't get to heaven  
So let's raise a little hell

[Tyler , singing]  
I'm comin' for ya

[ALL sing]  
Been a long time comin'  
So let's raise a little hell


	16. Dyin Aint So Bad

At the apartment, Frank cleans a gun at the table while Ray nervously paces in his pajama pants.

“The two of them are out doing God knows what and you can just sit there like that.” Ray notices, 

“Yes I can.” Frank reacts.

“You’re as crazy as he is.”

You keep talkin’ like that and you just might be the first person I kill.  
“The two of you deserve each other.”

“Yes we do.”

“I don’t understand. You’re an attractive man. I’m sure you could have any man you  
set your sights on. Why are you here?”

“Why are you here, Ray?”

“I am trying’ to stop my husband from getting himself killed. For some stupid reason he  
feels obliged to be here.”

“Maybe there’s just not enough excitement to keep him at home.”

“Our life would be perfect if it wasn’t for you and Gerard.”

“You just think you’re so much better than everybody, don’t you?”

“I am just trying to be the best person I can be in this messed up world.”

“And has that been fun, Ray? You enjoying’ life?”

“I am grateful for every day I spend on this good Earth that deserves the best.”

“Take a look around, Ray. this good Earth is dried up. It’s dead. It may never get better.”

“You are so completely and utterly lost, all I can do is hope and pray for you.”

“Don’t waste your time, Ray. I have everything I want.”

“You know, they’re going to kill Gerard when they catch him.”

“They better.”

“You can’t tell me you ain’t scared.”

Instrumental: https://youtu.be/U3VT8NHWqUU

[Frank]  
Dyin' ain't so bad  
Not if you both go together  
Only when one's left behind does it get sad  
But a short and lovin' life  
That ain't so bad

I only hope to God that I go first  
I couldn't live on memories  
I'm sorry, but I'm not that strong

There are some things in life you can't replace  
A love like ours don't happen twice  
When all his days are through  
Mine will be too

'Cause dyin' ain't so bad  
Not if you both go together  
Only when one's left behind does it get sad  
But a short and lovin' life  
That ain't so bad

I've met boys who talk 'bout farms and horses  
And they don't do much for me  
I don't need to end up in a rockin' chair

Seems you get to live your life just once  
If that's how it's gotta be  
Then I'd rather breathe in life than dusty air

Dyin' ain't so bad  
Not if you both go together  
Only when you're left alone does it get sad  
But a short and lovin' life

A short and lovin' life

A short and lovin' life  
That ain't so bad


	17. Dying Ain’t So Bad (Reprise)

Three knocks on the door. Ray rushes in. He wears his boots. Three quick knocks follow. Gerard and Mikey enter. Gerard carries a leather bag.“

Thank God. Thank God.” Ray cries to Mikey.

“ Hiya babe.” Gerard smiles.

“Hiya baby.” Frank smiles back.

“Where were you?!” Ray asks.

“Prescot.” Mikey answers.

“What were you doin’ in Prescot?”

“We went to have lunch--”

“And rob the bank!”

“Sweet Jesus.”

“Police near caught us, but you shoulda seen Gerard drive! Man!”

“Ford Deluxe sedan. It just doesn't get any better.” Gerard adds.

Gerard turns on the radio. Music plays.

“Baby, wait ‘til you see what I got you.” Mikey announces.

Mikey unwraps a small cake. 

“Try some of this cake.”

“Did you steal it?”

“No. I bought it. You know, with the money we stole from the bank.”

Mikey puts a piece of cake in Ray’s mouth.

“Oh - my! That is the most heavenly thing I have ever tasted in my entire life.”

“Got it at a general store in Texarkana.”

"That was the Goodrich Zippers Orchestra, featuring the incomparable Johnny Burr. Now,  
‘How ‘Bout a Dance?’ The radio announcer says.

“Baby, it’s our song!” Frank notices.

“How ‘Bout A Dance'' plays. Frank starts swaying and singing to himself.”

“Come on, sing for us.” Gerard says.

“Ladies and gentlemen, that beautiful redhead who--” Gerard announces in a theatrical voice.

“Ravishin’.”

“That ravishin’ redhead who held up your bank is now gonna hold up your heart with her  
rendition of How ‘Bout A Dance.”

Mikey is staring outside.

“What’s goin’ on, baby?” Ray asks.

“...The pigs are outside.” Mikey notices. 

“What?! Oh my God!”

Gerard makes his way over to the window and  
grabs a machine gun. Frank quickly shoves the money back in the case.

“Oh my God! No! No! You gotta give yourself up!” Ray insists.

Mikey grabs a machine gun.

“No! Don’t! Don’t!” Ray cries. 

“Shut him up! Shut him up!” Gerard yells.

“You’re crazy! We’re gonna get killed!”

“Shut him up!”

“Shut up!”

“We’re gonna die!”

“Shut up, Ray!” Mikey pleads.

“We’re gonna die”

Mikey covers Ray’s mouth with his free hand. He continues screaming. Frank rushes to cover Ray’s mouth as Mikey runs to the other window.

There’s one behind the tree. Tyler appears with an automatic rifle.

“There’s another one hiding behind the white car.” Mikey notices.

Another cop appears with an automatic rifle.

“Two more coming ‘round the back. What are you gonna do,Gerard?” Mikey asks.

Urie and Del Rey appear with automatic rifles. 

“We’re gonna shoot our way outta here. Just like we done in Belleville.” Gerard remembers.

“No! Oh God! No!” Ray pleads.

Ray rushes over to stop Mikey but Gerard steps in front of him, threatening him with his gun. Ray collapses and sobs uncontrollably. Mikey pushes Gerard’s gun away.

“We get downstairs into the garage--“ Gerard insists.

“Don’t listen to him!” Ray begs.

“--They arent gonna be expecting us.”

“No!”

“We get the automatics out of the car, open up the door, guns firing.” Gerard adds. 

“It’ll scare the shit out of them!” Mikey insists.

“Mikey! No!”

“Soon as we’re firing, you start shooting from up here.” Gerard tells Frank.

“Okay, baby”

Frank gets into position under the window. Ray continues sobbing.

Mikey kisses Ray. Just then...there’s gun shots. Screams and mayhem. The sound is deafening as the cops unleash a barrage of bullets. Frank stands and fires a single shot out the window. Everyone freezes.  
Young Gerard appears sitting on a chair in the apartment. Gerard moves around and through the eerie scene as he addresses

“It all comes so quick and it happens so fast -- you’re there and they’re there -- they’ve got  
guns and you’ve got guns -- you know it’s going to be you or them and there’s no time to think about anything else. You grit your teeth and come down on it. Then it’s over and done and there’s no goin’ back. You killed a man. You see him lyin’ there if you have time to wait and look. Life’s gone. You took it. And he’ll never live and breathe and laugh again. But if he’d beat you to it, you’d be lying there like that. It gets mixed up. The whole business. Them killing you, you killing them. You wonder why you were born. Why anybody was born. Why God should bother with the whole mess. Right Sheriff?”

Gerard aims his gun at the Sheriff. He pulls the trigger and Sheriff Schmid drops to the ground.  
Everyone unfreezes as machine gun fire resumes and all hell breaks loose.

In the woods, Ray cradles a wounded Mikey in her arms. Both are covered in blood. Gerard ties a tourniquet around Frank’s bloody leg.

“That better?” Gerard asks.

“My leg’s burnin’.” Frank cries.

“We gotta keep movin’. You gonna be able to walk?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Mikey needs treatment!” Ray cries.

“They’re on our tail, Ray”

“He needs to be in a hospital!”

“We can’t go to a hospital”

“He needs a doctor!”

“He’s beyond a doctor,Mikey!”

“He’s your brother! Your flesh and blood! You’re just gonna leave him die here?!”

“You better come with us, Ray.”

“I am not gonna leave him here.”

“ Go with them, baby.” Mikey breathes.

“No.”

“I’m sorry, baby.”

“Don’t you be sorry. You just stay with me, you here?”

“I... didn’t think it would be like this.”

“Come on,. Don’t give up on me.”

“I... I just wanted to get us started…”

“And we’re gonna move on from here. We’re gonna put all this behind us. You just hang in  
there”

“I want you to go back home, Ray.”

“I am not goin’ without you. We’re gonna get you well and we are gonna go far  
away. Don’t you remember New Mexico?”

“I do, baby. I do.”

Mikey dies in Ray’s arms.

Urie and Tyler, guns drawn, approach Ray. wear torn, blood stained shirts.

“No! You killed him! He was a good man and you killed him!”

“Urie lifts Ray up and cuffs him..

Instrumental: https://youtu.be/9QKk8J5wDQo

“Someday they'll go down together  
They'll bury them side by side  
To few, it'll be grief  
To the law, a relief  
But it's death for Frank and Gerard

[Frank]  
Seems you get to live your life just once  
If that's how it's gotta be  
Then I'd rather breathe in life than dusty air

Dyin' ain't so bad

[Frank & Gerard]  
Not if we both go together  
Only when one's left behind does it get sad  
But a short and lovin' life  
A short and lovin' life  
A short and lovin' life  
That ain't so bad


	18. This Never Happens

The county police department are still tracking Gerard and Frank’s every move. However, what they don’t know is that they are currently risking getting caught just to go see Linda.

“Come on, baby. We don’t want to miss our parents.” Frank excitingly says.

“Ok. But I’m still scared how I’ll explain that I technically led to Mikey’s death.”

“You didn’t though. That was all Mikey’s doings.”

“Ugh. I wish I was dead.”

“No you don’t. Look i finished the poem.”

He smiles, scoops Frank up and carries him to the car.

“Bank rhymes with Frank. You know, maybe you could put a lot of things about banks in your writings.”

Frank kisses him. Gerard starts the car..

Frank rests his head on Gerard’s shoulder as he drives.

Instrumentals: https://youtu.be/Fn_zoqo-Pmk

[Gerard]  
Feels sorta clumsy, I guess I'm rusty  
Ain't done this since God knows when  
It may take some little time, babe  
Till I raise hell again

[Frank]  
Just hold me darling, that's all I'm needing  
You ain't got nothing to prove  
Just lyin' with you is perfect  
We'll spoil it if we move

[Gerard]  
I ain't been sleepin' too good for a while  
But I'll soon be called Loverboy Gerard

[Frank]  
Don't worry, let's take it slow babe  
One night at a time  
Just stayin' close will keep me satisfied

Think I'm in heaven

[Gerard]  
Feel that way too babe  
This night should've been so much more

[Frank]  
I told you, bein' with you is enough babe

[Frank & Gerard]  
This never happened before  
This never happened before

Newspaper shows headline “Frank and Gerard: Infamous Outlaws Dead.”


End file.
